


not the darkest thing in the night

by 26stars



Series: Fall Prompts 2020 [20]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Commissioner!May, Femslash Bingo, Gen, Gotham AU, Vigilante!Daisy, a little dark, blood reference, bullet wound reference, guns reference, police reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/pseuds/26stars
Summary: Commissioner May and her partner have been chasing Quake for weeks. They end up coming face-to-face in the most unexpected way.For the fall prompt 'dark' and my femslash bingo square 'Gotham AU'
Relationships: Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Fall Prompts 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931209
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	not the darkest thing in the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nazezdha321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazezdha321/gifts).



> For Z because I love her Vigilante AU to bits too

Melinda May hadn’t wanted the promotion—it wasn’t much of an honor or thrill to be promoted because the last person in your position got killed—but that was life in the police force of one of the most crime-ridden cities in the world. Her predecessor’s killer was theoretically still at large, and that was why she was out on patrol on a night when she could have been at home—it felt wrong to sit on her ass when the girl who everyone was calling Quake was still running around, causing mayhem.

May and her partner were following up a call about a B and E up a back alley when it happened—gunshots ringing out from the darkness, men with masks of grotesque faces swarming out of the darkness making inhuman noises…

May heard her partner cry out, felt the searing bite of a bullet through her leg…

She woke up to someone tying a belt around her calf.

Her vision was blurred and the alley was plenty dark, but she was sure that wasn’t her partner bent over in front of her, working on her injury. Blinking blood out of her eyes, May shifted, trying to grope for her gun. The person near her registered the action and pressed her hand down.

“Lie still. You’ve lost a lot of blood. 911 is on the way.”

A woman.

And even before her vision cleared, May knew who it was.

“Quake.”

“That’s not my name,” the girl said soundly, going back to May’s leg.

May reached for her gun again, and this time, she realized her holster was empty.

“Where’s my gun?”

“Who knows. You must have dropped it before I got here. Did you see who did this to you?”

May’s instincts were still screaming at her to attack the girl, get her in custody, fight her off at least…but as she barely tried to sit up, she knew she couldn’t manage it—she must have indeed lost a lot of blood. “Men with masks. Ugly masks.”

“Primitives,” the girl said knowingly, elevating May’s injured leg in her hands, a movement that made May yelp in pain. “I was afraid of that. Those weren’t masks—that’s actually what they look like. It’s horrible.”

May gritted her teeth and glared at the girl. “Why are you—”

“I didn’t kill the Commissioner, okay?” Quake cut her off. “I know you all think it was me, but there’s another Inhuman out there possessing people like me, and he’s the one who made me do that. These ugly men? They work for him—totally mind-controlled. Another hero whose name you’ll never know saved me from it, and we’ve been hunting Hive ever since.”

“ _We_?” May rasped, aware that she was feeling awfully sleepy… “There’s two of you?”

“Hey, stay awake, Commissioner May,” the young woman said, tapping May’s face with a wet hand. “I hear the sirens—ambulance is almost here…”

Distantly, May could hear them too. The girl abruptly leaned over her face, making intense eye contact. She had shoulder-length black hair, but her face was obscured from the eyes down with a black scarf.

“I promise I’m trying to help,” she said forcefully. “You can keep chasing me, but Gotham’s got bigger problems, and I’m trying to help you catch him. I’ll be in touch.”

With that, the girl moved back on her haunches, then pressed her hands to the pavement beneath her. The ground beneath May vibrated, and then suddenly the girl was flying up into the air, landing on the roof of the nearest building in the darkness. May’s vision was obscured as red and blue lights came screaming up the alley, and she turned towards the sounds, surrendering willingly to the safety.

 _Quake,_ she repeated inside as she slowly slipped out of consciousness. _See you next time._


End file.
